Integrated circuits (ICs) may be connected with input/output (I/O) pads through which digital signals can be output to other circuits on a printed circuit board (PCB). Such an I/O pad that is connected with a digital output of an IC is also typically connected to a capacitor. When the digital output signal transitions high or low, current may briefly pass through the circuit created between the capacitor, the I/O pad that is connected with the digital output of the IC, and ground. This current generates a magnetic loop. This magnetic loop can then induce current in another nearby circuit. This induced current can negatively affect such nearby circuits, especially if the nearby circuit is a low-noise circuit, such as an antenna receiver circuit. Therefore, it may be beneficial to reduce the effects of such magnetic coupling induced by a digital output.